Custom Signatures
Custom Signatures If you would like a custom made signature, here is the place to request one. Read the policies and instructions listed on this page, then pick out your colour/s and font/s and include them in your comment below. Policies= Signature Policies *Signatures must link to the user's userpage or the user's talk page if he or she prefers not to have a user page on this wiki. Signatures may link to both if the user so desires. The name does not need to be the user's exact account name, but it must be a name by which the user is widely known. Without this provision, signatures do not provide the useful ability to identify a comment from a certain user on a page. *Signatures cannot contain more than two images, since signatures with more than this can cause computers to load them slowly. *Images contained in signatures may not be higher than 60 pixels. Users can scale images to 31px high without distorting them by using the code: *Signatures must not contain linebreaks. This results in a line break when the signature is used, which interferes with formatting and other page code. *Signatures that use HTML tags must be balanced. This means that every must have a matching . You can tell if your signature is balanced by typing something after it. If it is plain text, then your signature is balanced. *Signatures must not be excessively long. There is no set limit for how long is too long, but use common sense. In general it would be preferred if, when the signature is standing alone with no other text before it, it doesn't exceed two lines. *Please remember to always sign talk pages and forum discussions, claims, votes, etc. |-| Example= Example Signature(s) * |-| Helpers= List of Available Signature Helpers *Mel *Ri *Marg *Natalia |-| Colours= Color Picker Use this site to pick your signature colour(s) Click here and copy the 6 character long hex code into your comment request |-| Fonts= List of Fonts Amazone BT Arial Unicode MS Agency FB Aharoni Algerian Amperzand Arial Arial Black Arial Narrow Broadway Bridgnorth Bridgnorth Blocked Book Antiqua Bookman Old Style Consolas Century Schoolbook Corbel Century Gothic Chiller Constantia Cooper Black Century Schoolbook Centaur Courier Californian FB Cambria Calisto MT Comic Sans MS Copperplate Gothic Bold Copperplate Gothic Light Courier Dotum Elephant Forte Gigi Goudy Old Style Georgia Garamond Haettenschweiler Helvetica High Tower Text Harrington Impact Jokerman Lucida Handwriting Lucida Console Lucida Sans Typewriter Lucida Sans Lucida Bright MS Gothic Meiryo Monotype Corsiva Mistral MS Gothic MS Sans Serif Magneto Nyala Old English Text MT OCR A Extended Papyrus Playbill Perpetua Pristina Rage Italic Rockwell Ravie SimSun Segoe Script Segoe UI Sylfaen Showcard Gothic Stencil Tahoma Times New Roman Tempus Sans ITC Trebuchet MS Unicorn Vladimir Script Vivaldi Verdana Wide Latin |-| Instructions= Instructions Once your signature has been made, refer back to this section for instructions on how to set and use it. #Go to the top right of your screen, click your username, then my preferences. #On the info tab, under signature, you'll see a custom signature box. Paste this: }} into it, and make sure that the wikitext box below it is checked. If you don't want the date to display, tell me and I'll modify it for you. Then scroll down and save. :) #To use, whenever you need to leave your signature, after a message or whatever, just type THREE ~. Category:Help